Go Figure
by ThisGirlAsh
Summary: Katelyn Williams is living a happy childhood, until her father returns from war and her life is turned upside down. What happens when she arrives at Grey- Solan Memorial hospital? Find out here. CONTAINS SOME ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story from me! Leave a review if you want me to continue or not :D Takes place during season 9. WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE DON'T READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU.**

**I don't own anything besides Katelyn and her dad :P**

My name is Katelyn Marie Williams. I live with my father Theodore, but he goes by the name Ted. He's a great guy-or at least was one. My mom left me and my older brother when I was young, so I don't remember her. My dad was then left to take care of us. My dad has served 2 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, and now he's finally home for good. My older brother's name is John. He joined the Army right after my dad got out of the Marines. Right now my brother is deployed. My dad has been a mess ever since he came back from the war.

"Hey dad" I say cheerfully as I walk through the front door. My dad is in his usual position, sitting in front of the TV with a can of beer in his hand. My eyes fall to the stack of already empty cans by his chair.

"Shut up, I'm watching the game" I sigh, this has been happening more often. I walk into my room and throw myself onto my bed. I feel like crying but I have ran out of tears in the recent months. I grab my brothers picture and hold it close to me. Days like this I miss him so much.

I decide to go to the kitchen to do homework, since the light in my room doesn't work. I sit at the kitchen table and open my math book.

"Are you doing history?" My dad mumbles as he joins me at the table. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

I look at him "No, math" I say as my eyes return to the book.

"I can help you" he says. I know this is his drunk confused state. At this stage anything can set him off. I quickly collect my book and began to retreat.

"I can help you" he says as he grabs my arm and I peer into his bloodshot eyes.

"No, I'm fine" I say, trying to break free of his grasp.

"I SAID LET ME HELP YOU!" he bellows. I was afraid we would get here.

"Dad stop!" I shout as he twists my arm. He doesn't listen, and my arm pops. A silence forms in the room.

"Great, now look what you did. No we have to take you to the hospital before anyone at school sees."

He shoves me out the door. I stop him when I see rain drops on the windows.

"Dad, it's raining" I say as I reach for my jacket.

"Too bad, were leaving now" he says as he knees me in the gut, causing me to fall.

"Hurry up" my dad says as he grabs me by my shirt collar.

I prepare myself as we walk in the pouring rain. We live two blocks from the hospital and we walked the way there. All I had on was a plaid button down shirt with jeans. By the time we got their I was soaked. I sit in the exam room after my x-ray with my father. he crosses his arms while I shiver from the cold. A very pretty orthopedic doctor finally walks in.

"Hi Katelyn, I'm Dr. Torres" she says with a smile. I try to smile back as my father stays stone- faced.

"I looked at your x-rays and your arm looks dislocated. We can fix that right now. How did this happen?" Dr. Torres asks. I stare blankly at the floor while my hand holds my ribs which are arching now.

"She fell" my father says as he glances at me. Dr. Torres notices this.

"I see" she replies. "Sir, would you mind stepping out in the hall, while I examine her?"

He grumbles, my father is too drunk to make a scene. He waits out in the hallway. Dr. Torres stands to further examine me.

"Did you walk here?" She asks me as she stand to get a towel from a nearby rack. I nod. She grabs the towel and dries my hair with it, and places the towel over my shoulders.

My hand is still on my ribs while she checks out my arm. She confirms that it is dislocated, and notices me biting my lip as I try to relive the pressure on my ribs. I flinch as she goes to touch them.

"Hey, it's okay" she says gently. "We still have to check them out though. "

I lift up my shirt so she can check them, and she says that my ribs are bruised, but just to make sure they're not broken we take another x-ray. She says they are just bruised and wraps a bandage around them as I stand up. I see my dad tapping on the window, my signal to hurry up.

"Thank you" I say to Dr. Torres as we leave. "No problem, feel better" she says as my father drags me away.

"If you need to come in again just ask for me!" She says as my father practically pushes me down the hospital hallway.

"Did you say anything?" my father asks as we walk back to our apartment.

"No, I didn't"

"Good, now go to bed" he says as we reach our apartment. I walk into my bedroom and change my damp clothes. I crawl under the blankets, and try to relax. Before I fall asleep, my emotions over take me, and I silently cry so my father won't hear me. I try not to think about what tomorrow may hold.

**2nd a/n: More will be revealed about Katelyn next chapter, so if you have any questions about why she is acting this way or if she has other family etc will be answered next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry that this took me forever to update. Kinda short, but I have spring break next week so I'll have more time then! Sorry if they're any typos, I wanted to get this out to you guys. Thanks for reading!**

Dad's in a bad mood today. When i walked through the door today he threw a beer bottle at me but luckily I dodged it. Glass shattered as the bottle hit the wall. He started yelling at me for dinner, So I stopped what I was doing for him. I made him sirloin steak with mash potatoes, his favorite meal. Maybe he'll appreciate it. I make pasta for myself though, I'm too tired to do anything else. He leaves his plate on the table, which I pick up to put in the sink.

"I'll be back, don't burn the place down" my father says as he leaves. I clean up all the beer cans and bottle that are scattered throughout the house. By the time I'm done with that I clean the pile of overflowing dishes. I'm on my last dish as my father comes home.

"You're not done yet?" my father asks in a demanding tone of voice.

"No, but I'm on my last one." My father picks up one of the already clean dishes and inspects it.

"You call this clean?" he says as he raises his voice. I say nothing. Suddenly he slams me up against a wall.

"Can't you do anything right?" he says shouting at me. His hands reach my throat, and I gasp for air as he tries to strangle me. He has never done anything like this before. I don't know what's going on as I struggle to stay awake, and try to push him off me.

He mumbles something about terrorists, and his friends being killed and I realize what's happening, my dad is hallucinating.

"Dad stop, it's Katelyn. Please.." I choke out as my breaths are shorten. With what strength I have left, I shove him off me by kicking him. I gasp for air as my feet hit the floor. We stare at each other in silence for a few seconds as we both sit on the kitchen floor. My dad finally comes to his sense, but all he does is stand up and walk to his bedroom. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everything.

I run into my room and throw some clothes into my bag, and run to a place I barley know, Grey-Solan Memorial Hospital.

I walk through the doors and I make my way towards a nurses station, and I ask for Doctor Torres.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Torres here?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Yes, I think so. You are..?" She asks me.

"Um, a friend" She seems to be content with my answer and motions to a chair. I walk over and sit down, and wait for Dr. Torres.

"You paged me?" I hear Dr. Torres say as she asks the nurse. She points over in my direction. Dr. Torres walks over and sees me.

"Katelyn?" I lift my head to see a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?" I try to tell her but I began crying. I bury my face into my hands, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

"It's okay, come with me let's talk in private" She says as she leads me to a empty x-ray room.

"Everywhere else is full, busy day" she tells me. She sits me down as she closes the door behind her.

I close my eyes and try to relax. I am so overwhelmed that I start to feel dizzy.

"Just relax sweetie, I'm right here" Dr. Torres says breaking my thoughts. She rubs my back as I control my breathing and finally calm down. She looks up at me and places her hands on my knees. I don't even notice that more tears appear on my face, but Dr. Torres wipes them away with her thumbs.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" Dr. Torres asks.

I look at her, and I realize this is the first time I have ever told someone about the abuse. I open my mouth to speak, and try to swallow what feels like cotton in my throat. The relief of telling someone about this melts the ice cube in my throat that has been here for months. I work up the courage and finally break the silence.

"Let me tell you about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you all for the reviews, they make me very happy :)**

I take a deep breath, I feel so nervous because I don't want to go to a social worker because I might not see my brother again. I hesitate, but I know I have to do this.

"Dr. Torres, my father severed in the Marine Corps. He got deployed twice, and went to Iraq and Afghanistan. When he came back, he wasn't the same, and then my brother joined the Army and he really went downhill after that. He just started drinking too much, and everything sets him off" I stopped talking and look at Dr. Torres. She knows where this is headed, I am not special.

"One day, he just got really angry, which is why we came here the other day. When he dislocated my arm, and bruised my ribs."

She looks at me, and I can see the forgiveness in her eyes for me. She stands up, and gives me and hug. I sink into her embrace as the relief falls off my shoulders. I wince a little as she touches my neck during the hug, and my ribs are still sore.

"Did your father do this?" She asks me as she examines my neck. I now realize that my neck is all bruised by looking at the reflection off of Dr. Torres's name tag. I nod and I try to swallow the lump in my throat so I won't start crying again in front of Dr. Torres.

"Do you have any place to stay tonight?" She asks me. I tell her no, since my brother is deployed I have no other relatives in the area to stay with.

"I'll find you a room tonight, I promise" Dr. Torres says with a reassuring smile as we both leave the room.

* * *

She asks me to follow her, and we walk through a potion of the hospital. We soon end up in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Are you hungry?"

"I already ate, but thank you for offering" I tell her. She grabs some coffee for herself though and we both sit at a table off to the side, near the windows.

Dr. Torres sips her coffee and studies my actions. I'm nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy as a silence forms at our table. I decide to ask Dr. Torres a question.

"What do you like to do Dr. Torres?" I ask, hoping I haven't overstepped my boundaries with her. I'm not sure if I can talk to her personally or if I can only talk to her about the abuse.

"Well, I like to cook, and I have a daughter named Sofia that is the cutest kid ever, well I may be a little biased" she tells me jokingly.

"And I also have a wife named, Arizona, well she goes by Dr. Robbins here anyways." I notice how happy Dr. Torres gets when she talks about her family.

"Tell me about your brother" Dr. Torres asks me.

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Anything you want" she says with a warm smile.

"Well, he's really tall, taller than me. He has green eyes like me, but blond hair like my dad. My dad told me a long time ago that my mom had light brown hair like me, so that's all I got from her. He's really funny, he would always make me laugh when I was sad. He's my best friend."

I don't realize how happy I become when I talk about my brother. I instantly start smiling just thinking about him, and it makes me miss him even more.

"It's really sweet how your face lights up when you talk about him" I blush when she says this. Before Dr. Torres has the chance to ask me something again, a perky blonde doctor comes over to our table.

"Hey Callie!" She says as she hugs Dr. Torres and joins us.

"Oh, I see you made a new friend"

"Oh right, Arizona this is Katelyn Williams" Dr. Torres says introducing us.

"You must be Dr. Robbins?" I ask as we shake hands.

"Why yes, how proper of you" she says smiling, showing off her dimples.

"How did you two meet?" Dr. Robbins says as she joins us.

"Um..."

"She came in for a X-ray the other day" Dr. Torres replies.

"Well, I hope everything is okay with you" Dr. Robbins says as her eyes go to my neck, I try to cover my neck with my hand before she notices the bruises.

"Arizona could I talk to you for a second?" Dr. Torres says to Dr. Robbins. They both get up and excuse themselves. I stay at the table while they go talk. Since it's late, I take this moment to rest.

* * *

_Callie + Arizona POV_

"What's up?" Arizona asked Callie as they walked to a semi-private place in the hospital's cafeteria.

"We need to call a social worker tomorrow, it's about Katelyn"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Her father is suffering from PTSD, and he's been hitting her. I need to make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

"Why don't we call a social worker now?" Arizona asks.

"Well, I can tell she's tired. She probably isn't in the mood to talk to a stranger that is going to talk to her all night. I was thinking of putting her in a room tonight."

"She could sleep at our place."

"Yeah, but I don't want to freak her out. She's only met me a few times and I don't know how she would take the idea of a strange doctor letting her into her home. So I was thinking of putting her in a on call room tonight."

"Sounds like plan. I get off work soon so I can take care of Sofia tonight, I know you have a long shift."

"Thanks Arizona, I'll go talk to her. I love you" Callie said before kissing Arizona, and heading back to see Katelyn.

* * *

_Katelyn POV_

I ended up falling asleep right in the middle of the cafeteria. Dr. Torres walked over to me and gently shook my shoulder. I quickly stand up and try to apologize.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Hey no worries, you're tired and need rest. Come with me" She says as she holds out my hand. I stand for a moment, a little confused.

"What, teens don't hold hands?" She says teasing me. "It's a big hospital, I want to make sure you don't get lost" I take her hand and I follow Dr. Torres where ever she is taking me.

"Dr. Torres, where are we going?"

"I found you a room to stay tonight, and call me Callie" She tells me as we continue walking, it feel s like we walked around the whole hospital.

"You can stay here tonight" Callie says as we finally get to 'my' room. She opens the door, and tells me that tonight I can stay in the on-call room.

"I'll come check on you later, make yourself comfortable" I place my bag on the floor and sit on the bed. I'm surprisingly cold, and Callie hands me a blanket. Before she leaves, I ask her something that has been on my mind.

"Callie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you going to call a social worker?" Her eyes soften a little, as I notice that she tries to think of something to say.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, sleep tight" She says as she closes the door behind her. I look up and the ceiling and day dream. I think about what my brother is doing since I'm so far away from him. And strangely, I even think about my father. Wondering if he drank himself silly yet. I close my eyes and turn on my side, and try to fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night and notice Callie fixing my blankets.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you" I'm so tired, but I'm grateful that she did came back to check on me. I mumble something and she just smiles.

"Yeah yeah, go back to sleep" She says and I do exactly that.

**2nd a/n: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love everyone who views this story, here's chapter 4! By the way, if any of you are reading my other story **_**It was Fate,**_** I will be also updating that one soon ( I swear I'm working on it). Just noticed some recent reviews on that and wanted to give everyone a update. Thanks all!**

I wake up, and I can tell it's early, probably 7 or 8 o'clock. The sunlight peers straight through the on-call room's blinds. I look over and see Callie sleeping in a nearby chair, I think it's sweet how she spent the night with me. I decide to drag myself out of bed, and I grab my bag and quickly and quietly change, so I won't wake Callie. After I'm done changing, I sit back on my bed and rest my head against the nearby wall. Soon, Callie wakes up. And I can tell she's not a morning person.

"Hey" she says in a groggy voice. I can tell that she isn't fully awake yet. "How did you sleep?"

"Good" I say. The truth is that this is the best sleep I've had in months. I sit up straight and Callie giggles a little.

"Your hair is all a mess, let me fix it" she says as she stands up and walks over and fixes my hair.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" she asks me. I usually don't eat in the morning, but I decide to go with her anyways. I grab my bag and she places a reassuring hand on my back as we leave. We head into the familiar cafeteria again, and I grab a small box of cereal. Callie grabs a plate of eggs for herself and we sit at our usual table. We both eat in silence, and I'm certain that something is on her mind.

"Are you going to call a social worker today?" I ask Callie as she wipes her mouth with a napkin and looks out the window. Slowly, she nods.

"I wish I could stay here with you" I say, but as much as it feels really nice to connect with someone, I feel guilty saying it, I know I am not her responsibility.

"I do too, trust me. But the social worker needs to help your father and yourself. Besides, since you're being abused, I kind of have too" Callie tells me. I just nod. I know she is doing her best.

We get up, and she calls the social worker while I wait off to the side. Callie finishes the phone call and says the social worker will be here shortly, and asks me if I would like to wait outside with her. Callie puts her arm around me as we sit on a bench, and wait.

The only noise we hear is the wind through the trees, and the occasional ambulance that drives by. It's a special moment, that I wish I could have forever.

"Thank you" I say to Callie.

"You don't have to thank me, Katelyn."

"You helped me when I needed you even though we only met once. You kept me company and found me a room to stay. Just, thank you for everything."

She looks at me, and moves the hair out of my face.

"It's really hard for me to let you go, know how much you've been through. But, take this" she hands me a piece of paper "it's my number, and if you ever need anything or want to talk or just need some womanly advice, I'm here."

I smile at her, and before I can say anything back the social worker arrives. The social worker wants to talk with me at her office, so I have to leave. Before I leave, I give Callie a hug. I wave bye to her as we drive away.

* * *

_Callie + Arizona POV:_

After Katelyn left, Callie had several surgeries to do, most of them were routine. Even though she continued to work throughout the day, she still thought about Katelyn. Callie met up with Arizona at lunch.

"How was Sofia last night?" Callie asked.

"She was great, slept right through the night" Arizona replied. "Everything okay Callie?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Callie lied.

"It's about Katelyn, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Arizona lifted an eyebrow, and Callie wondered how Arizona always knows what she's thinking.

"Alright it is. I just hope she's going to be okay that's all. I'm a little worried about her."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, and rubbed her fingers over Callie's knuckles.

"She's strong Callie, and once she gets settled we could always invite her over" Arizona said.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Callie asked smiling.

"Because I know _you_, Calliope, and I always know when something is on your mind."

* * *

_Katelyn POV:_

I arrive at the social worker's office and I feel like I'm talking to the her for ages, and it's hard to open up to her. I try to tell her what's happening but I feel like she's not listening. It makes me miss Callie already. The social worker decides to put me in an orphanage, well at least until my brother get's back. After setting me up in the orphanage, the social worker leaves to see my father at my old apartment. I feel like an outcast as I walk up to my new room. I lay on my bed and look through the messages on my phone and decide to text Callie.

"Hey Callie, I got a room at the orphanage and the social worker went to go talk to my father. Just wanted to update you" I hit the send button and look out the window, I already feel trapped.

* * *

_Callie POV:_

Callie gets the message at the hospital, and texts Katelyn back.

"Hope you're doing okay, tell me when your settled so you can come over for dinner :) " Callie types before putting her phone back in her lab coat pocket, and making her rounds.

* * *

_Katelyn POV:_

I walk around the orphanage, and try to make myself not stand out. I notice groups of cliques that have formed and I know I don't belong to them. Just as I am about to head back upstairs, my social worker stops me.

"I checked your father into a rehab and PTSD counseling center. After he is done there, he will be question about the abuse. Until he's done at the center though, nothing will happen yet. He was drunk when I arrived, but he didn't look like he wanted to put up a fight" she tells me. I think to myself, absolutely shocked that he didn't put up a fight or even protest about going.

"When will he be out?" I ask.

"Three months, more or less" I nod as I take a step up the stairs until I hear my phone ringing. I open my phone and read who's calling, and it's my brother John.

"John?" I ask as I put my ear to my phone.

"Hey Katelyn, how are ya?" he asks me in his usual deep voice.

"I'm fine, how are you? How's Afghanistan?" I say smiling as I make it up to my room and close the door behind me.

"I'm great, just got a quick moment to rest so I thought I'll call my favorite girl in the world. It's hot as hell over here as usual. How's Dad?" he asks.

I try to figure out an answer to tell him, but then I remember that we are taught not to upset our soldiers in the field. So I decide not to tell him about the abuse or that our dad is going to rehab.

"He's fine, same old dad" I say through the phone, hoping to sound convincing.

"I gotta get going, I'll talk to you when we finish our next patrol if we have service. I love you"

"I love you too, be safe" I say as I hang up and wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

I get ready for bed, but I head downstairs to ask the head of the orphanage when I can visit someone, and they tell me two days, with a permission slip. I make a mental note about talking to Callie tomorrow, and climb into bed with my brother's voice still fresh in my mind.

**2nd a/n : apologies if any of the legal/social worker stuff is wrong. I am not one and I don't know anyone who is so I did my best to look it up on my own. Thanks for reading, reviews make me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I put a ton of work into this and the next chapter probably because I feel so strongly about what I'm talking about. I hope you all like it, I really wanted to upload this Saturday but I had to work on a project for school and I had other work :( Hope you like it!**

**All mistakes are mine if they are any.**

_2 Days later:_

Callie invited me for dinner tonight, and my orphanage is finally letting me visit someone and escape these walls. I wanted to look nice for dinner, so I took a shower and even took the time to do my hair. I put on a blue sparkle shirt, and black pants. I grab my phone and jacket, and head down to Callie and Arizona's apartment.

I get to apartment 502, and knock on the door. Arizona opens it with a young girl in her arms, most likely Sofia.

"Hi Katelyn, so glad you could make it" Arizona says as she invites me inside. Callie comes over from the kitchen and hugs me.

"Hey Katelyn, how are you?" she asks me.

"I'm alright, hanging in there."

"I'm glad, and this little one over here is Sofia" Callie says as she motions to the girl in Arizona's arm's.

"Sofia, can you say hi?" Callie playfully says to her, as Sofia shyly waves to me before burying her face in Arizona's shoulder.

"She's shy" Arizona says as I laugh.

"Dinners almost ready, please sit" Callie says as we walk into the kitchen. Arizona sits with Sofia on the couch. Soon, Callie brings out dinner out of the oven, and Arizona and Sofia join us at the table. Dinner was great, and the food Callie made was so much better than the stuff I usual have at the orphanage.

After dinner, Callie and Arizona sit on the couch, and I try to play with Sofia on the floor. Sofia hands me some of her toys and I play with her and actually make her laugh. She also learned my name pretty quickly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Callie stood up to get it.

"Is there a Katelyn Williams here this evening?" a man asks, and I turn around and see two men in uniform at the door. Knots form in my stomach, and I'm dreading what might happen. Callie points at me and her and Arizona take Sofia and go into their bedroom. I get up to talk to the men.

**"**I am Captain Tyler Dickenson from Company A, 2nd Battalion, 21st Infantry, Fort Knox, Kentucky. Are you Miss Katelyn M. Williams? Are you the sister of Private John T. Williams?

"Yes" I say.

"We are having trouble contacting your father, and the orphanage in this area told me you were visiting this address this evening, but the Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your brother, John Theodore Williams, was killed in action in Afghanistan yesterday. The Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your tragic loss."

I stand there, numb. I repeat the soldiers words in my head over and over. Thoughts swirl through my mind.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" The soldier asks me. I nod. I need a moment. He tips his hat and walks out the door. I close the door and crumble against it. Emotions over take my whole body as I slide down to the floor. Callie comes out of the bedroom and crouches to look me in the eyes.

"What happen?" she asks. I stammer, unable to get words out.

"John, my-my brother was killed yesterday in Afghanistan. My only family that hasn't lost it is dead! He's gone Callie, he's gone." I say between sobs. She sits on the floor next to me and wraps her arms around me. I bury my face in Callie's shoulder as Callie kisses my head and try's to soothe me.

"I don't have any chance of getting out of that place now, once my father comes out of rehab, he'll be sentence to jail since my abuse was obvious."

"I know baby, we're going to get through this okay? I'm not letting you go through this alone."Callie says, and I just nod through my tears.

"I should get going" I say as I start to get up and wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

"No way, you're staying here tonight." Callie says. I smile slightly and head back outside to talk to the men in uniform, and they give me all the information and I explain the situation with my father. They leave shortly after.

Callie and Arizona let me stay in the guest bedroom, and I just lay on my side and stare at the wall. Callie walks in and lays on top of the covers with me.

"He'll never see me graduate, or get married" I say suddenly.

"I know baby, but he'll always be watching over you" she tells me.

"But why do the good ones go first? John always helped people out and was a great person" I say.

"Life has a strange way of going about things. My best friend and the father of Sofia, Mark, died in a plane crash. I thought that he would help me and Arizona raise Sofia together. But things change" she says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" I say as I turn to look at her.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm going to go see Arizona. Get some rest" Callie says as she kisses my head and leaves the room. Callie lets me be alone, but shortly after I hear the door creak open. I sit up and see that it is Sofia.

"Katelyn, are you okay?" she asks me. I can't help but smile at how innocent her question is.

"I'm okay" I say as she puts her tiny hands on my knees. "I'm fine, I swear" I says as I pick her up.

"Are you sure?" she asks me as she plays with my necklace. I just smile and nod. Arizona slowly opens the door.

"Sofia, what are you doing in here?" she playfully asks as she sits next to me on the bed. The mood turns back to somber.

"I'm sorry about your brother. My brother died in the Army too" she tells me as she watches Sofia bounce on my lap.

"How did you feel?" I ask her.

"Probably the same way you're feeling now. Sad, angry, maybe even some guilt"

"How did you feel better?" I ask her.

"Well I ate a lot of donuts." Arizona says with a giggle. "But I cried of course, but I was surrounded by family that were also grieving."

"But I don't have any family that are grieving with me." I say as Sofia switches sides from my lap to Arizona's.

"Maybe so, but you have people that love and care about you" she says smiling.

"Thank you" I say. Arizona smiles and leaves the room with Sofia. Shortly after, the phone rings and it's the orphanage. They want me to come back, so I have to leave. I put my jacket on and hug Callie and Arizona goodbye. I give Sofia a hug too, and I make the trek back to the orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life has been crazy hectic, so sorry about that, since this update is so late. I only got one review last time so if ya'll are getting bored of the story, please tell me! So I can make the best ending possible. All typos are on me, I hope they're not any. NO CALZONA CHEATING IN THIS ONE :)**

The sky is gloomy as hell out. It's raining, and fog covers the sky like a blanket. I pull out a old shoe box under my bed, that has old photos of my brother. I look through the photos, and take out my favorite ones. One of them is when John and I went to the beach, and I buried him under the sand. Another photo is John, my father, and I. We took the photo when John graduated from basic training. His blond hair trimmed down to a buzz cut, he towers over me as we stand next to each other. I put the photos in my jacket pocket, and head to my brother's funeral. Each step I take is heavier, knowing I'm saying goodbye to him forever.

The rain get's heavier as I get to the cemetery. Arizona and Callie couldn't make it because they both have surgeries today. I walk behind the casket, and all I here is the wind through the trees and the raindrops hitting the ground. My father isn't allowed to come to the service because of his strict rehab. Eventually we get to my brother's grace.

The soldiers carry the coffin over to the grace, and pick up the flag, and fold it effortlessly. One of the soldiers, picks up the flag that has now been in the shape of a triangle, and kneels down in front of me. His brown eyes meet my green which become wet from tears. He hands the flag to me and I hold it against my chest. The soldiers all line up, and shoot off the blanks that make up the 21 gun salute. I jump because of how loud the shots are.

When they are finished, a soldier starts playing taps, the mood as somber as the loan bugle's sound rings through the cemetery. It's a surreal moment seeing normally tough as steal soldiers shed tears. Some of my brother's friends were there, and they recognized me from photos. A man with dark skin walks over to me.

"Sgt. Paul Walker" the man says in a southern drawl saluting me. I know he isn't supposed to do this, but I play along. He's just trying to lighten the mood.

"First, I'm very sorry for your loss. John was a great man, we worked together frequently."

"Were you in the same unit?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am. I was the medic in the unit. I was there when he passed. Before he died, he wanted me to tell you from me, that he loved you very much."

I don't realize that I'm crying. The soldier hugs me, but before he goes, he hands me a letter that was with my brother's things. After most of the soldiers leave, I sit on my brother's grace, and open the later.

_Dear Katelyn,_

_I pray to God that you never have to read this, but if you are then you know something went wrong and they found this with my stuff. I just want to say that I love you Katelyn, and you were the best little sister a guy could have. I am so proud of the person you have become. I talked about you often with the guys, and I said that you were smarter than me and that I was sure you would get into Harvard some day. I'm sorry you have to go through this Katelyn, but I don't want you to feel bad because I died doing something I believed in. _

_From, your big brother, John._

I hunch over sobbing when I finish the letter. I run my hands on the grass that covers my brother's grace. I feel as if I can touch him which breaks my heart even more. I touch his tombstone, and feel the cool marble beneath my hands, and trace out each letter. I stand up and walk back to the orphange, my home for what seems like forever.

When I get to the orphanage, I see a box in my room with a note attacked. As I walk closer, I realize that it is a box from a bakery, and inside is a assortment of donuts. I look at the note and read it.

_Come by if you want to talk, we're always here for you- Arizona and Callie, and little Sofia_

I smile, and I realize that it is the first time I've smiled today. Tears dry, and laugh lines are broken. I don't have much of a appetite, but I grab a donut and eat it. Sometimes love can come through strange things, even from a fried ball of dough with frosting on it.


End file.
